


A Different Kind of Mark

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hunting, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Vex and Keyleth go for a hunt in the woods. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	A Different Kind of Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Keyleth watched Vex put the rest of Trinket’s armor on him. Keyelth didn’t think he needed it, given that they were just going on a simple hunt, but Vex always wanted to keep her baby safe. Keyleth decided not to fight her on it, as she mounted her horse.

“Ready?” She trotted the horse over to Vex and Trinket.

“Yes darling.” She grabbed hold of the saddle and swung herself up behind Keyleth. Her arms wrapping easily around her waist, and cuddling up against her back. “Come along Trinket, mommies are going on a hunt.” The bear gave a low rumbley growl and followed behind them as the horse started its trot.

The woods behind Whitestone were rather pleasant this time of year, filled with the deep reds and oranges of autumn. Keyleth loved to take it all in as Vex kept her ears perked for sound of movement.

The sun was overhead by midday, and Vex hadn’t asked her to stop. Keyleth questioned when she would ask, given that Vex normally would have stopped her by now. Hearing the sound of a deer or a wolf. She thought this a moment too soon, as Vex gave her two quick taps on the shoulder. She pulled the horse to a stop, the animal quickly coming to a halt as Vex slipped off. Trinket quickly came to her side, somehow not even making a noise.

Keyleth slid off soon after, holding onto the reins of the horse, tying them to a tree. She grabbed her staff from the back of the saddle in case they needed extra protection, but trusted Vex to have it handled. Vex was now crouched behind the thick bushes, and peering through. Keyleth peaked through behind her, seeing three direwolves eating at the remains of several deer. She wasn’t a fan of the carnage, despite how natural it was.

“Get ready.” Vex whispered. She readied her bow, and aimed it through the bushes. It was only a second before she shot the arrow, it landing in the eye of the nearest one. The beast howled, and the other two became alert.

Vex fires another arrow, and stuck it in the same beast, killing it as it went through the throat. The other two looked to where the arrow had come from, and lept towards them.

“Trinket!” Vex called, and the bear moved forward, rolling forward into cannonball. He blocked the two as they came towards them, knocking them to the side, and Vex quickly firing another arrow, and then another in quick succession. They were each hit, both in the eye. The pain took over the focus and Vex was able to take them out easily. She flipped her braid over her other shoulder, not letting her eyes leave Keyleths. “That was easy.”

Keyleth couldn’t help the blush that formed on her face. After all these years, Vex still has the same effect on her that she had when they first met. Still as nervous and affected as when Vex and her had first met. She’d been so taken with her, and it never went away.

Vex walked past her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, reaching the direwolves she started to pull out the arrows. Keyleth turned to the carnage on the other side, and cast a spell so that the earth would take them easily. The less of a mess, the better.

“Should we keep going?” She asked Vex.

“Yes. We’ll make camp where we normally do.” Vex gave Trinket a scratch behind the ears as she joined Keyleth by the horse. Keyleth swung up and held her hand out to Vex, who took it and swung up behind her. Instead of placing her arms around her waist, Vex fist placed them against her breasts. “We can also have some of the same fun.” She gave her nipples a twist and Keyleth couldn’t help the yelp that escaped her.

“We have to ride for another half a day.” Keyleth tried to keep her focus, but Vex was making it very hard to do so as she groped and felt up her chest. “You’ll have to wait.”

“You know we’re the only ones that come into these woods.” Vex placed kisses along Keyleths neck, covering every inch of skin that she could. “We could do a lot in here, and no one would notice.” She removed her hand from Keyleths right breast, sliding it down till she pushed her fingers inside her pants. Keyleth gasped and threw her head back.

“We’re-oh gods!” Vex had found her clit and was now making quick work of pushing Keyleth to the brink. “WE’re, mmm, on a horse.” Vex rubbed at her, the roughness of her hunting gloves adding an extra texture that she’d never gotten before.

“Then you better work extra hard to focus then.” She bit a kissed at Keyleths neck, rubbing at her clit and fingering her as she did. Keyleth didn’t try to stop her.

“Oh gods, oh gods, OH GODS!” She came with one final flick, and Vex helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling her hand away.

“When we get to camp, you can repay the favor.” Keyleth nodded, trying to keep her focus, while still high off her orgasm.

“Although,” Vex moved her hands to Keyleths thighs, and started to slightly grope and rub along them. “It is a while away, we could have some fun still.”

Keyleth couldn’t help the gulp that escaped her. It was going to be a long ride.


End file.
